User blog:Logo8th/Dragons/Dragon Characters That You Would Like to See in Rise of Berk
I have some ideas for dragon species and characters that could be added to Rise of Berk that aren't already there. If you have any ideas, please leave them in the comments below. This is a start off list now, but will grow bigger in time. All fanon dragons listed that were not created by me belong to their respective artists. Now, on with the list: Dragon Species *Normal Fireworm *Mudraker *Devilish Dervish (franchise) *Silver Phantom (franchise) *Purple Death (franchise) *Eruptodon *Shellfire *Fire Terror *Moldruffle (not a "Rockstomper", an actual Moldruffle) *Stinger (from the Live Action Show) *The four remaining unknown dragons (from 'HTTYD 2') *Unknown dragons on Hiccup's map (from 'HTTYD 2') *Unknown dragons on Hiccup's RTTE map (from 'RTTE') *The three unknown dragons (from 'Book of Dragons') Dragon Characters *Not Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare from 'Defiant One', name based off of what Snotlout calls it in the episode: "Hookfang!" (Nightmare roars angrily) "Not Hookfang!") * Loudmouth (Thunderdrum from 'We Are Family Part I") *Quartz and Crystal (Gronckles from 'The Night and the Fury') *Snotlout's Smotherer (Changewing from 'We Are Family Part I') *Cyclone (Typhoomerang that attacked Windshear when Heather first found her) *Eel Eater (Typhoomerang from 'The Eel Effect') *Flamespinner (exclusive Typhoomerang, Viggo's four Typhoomerangs in 'Maces and Talons Part II') *Mistshot (Viggo's Flightmare from 'Maces and Talons Parts I and II') *Horndrop (Astrid's Monstrous Nightmare from 'Heather Report Part II') *Sparks and Spew (Titan Wing Hideous Zippleback from an offical comic on the HTTYD Facebook page) *Egg Smasher (Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare from 'Total Nightmare') *Crash and Bash (Hideous Zippleback from 'The Night and the Fury') *Great Protector (Eruptodon from 'Race to the Edge') *Protector's Heir (Baby Eruptodon from 'Race to the Edge') *Rocketshot (Exclusive Gronckle, Gronckles from 'Racing for the Gold: Speed Skating') *Bonesnarl (Thunderclaw that blasts off Drago's prosthetic arm in 'HTTYD 2' and then appears in 'The Serpent's Heir') *Bumble (Scauldron from 'The Endless Night' comic) *Tuffnut Junior (Gronckle from 'Quake, Rattle, and Roll') *Junior Tuffnut (Gronckle from 'Quake, Rattle, and Roll') *Hookfire (Monstrous Nightmare from 'Total Nightmare') *Hookblazefang (Monstrous Nightmare from 'Total Nightmare') *Fighter Razorwhip (Razorwhip from 'Stryke Out') *Fighter Gronckle (Gronckle from 'Stryke Out') *Fighter Speed Stinger (Speed Stinger from 'Stryke Out') *Ambered Gronckle (from 'Imperfect Harmony') *Ambered Terrible Terror (from 'Imperfect Harmony') *Speedy (Speed Stinger from "The Next Big Sting") Fan-made Dragon Species *Slicesnout *Celestial Scorchfire *Rumblegullet *Frilled Flameglider *Rainbow Slithertwirl *Glueclaw *Storming Sandswirl *Switchscale *Sonic Deathrattle *Scalesticker *Thundering Boltstrike *Bubbling Snapjaw *Horned Tantrum *Spikeshell *Gloomserpent *Whirling Shriek *Banded Colorhorn *Bulbous Wavebreacher *Two-legged Tonguespitter *Spying Scythetail *Speeding Clawfoot *Burning Crawlmander *Whiskered Specklespike *Splittail Loftwing *Serpentine Spiralhorn *Terrorblast *Spectreel *Clampclaw *Lionscale *Spray Swallower *Songwing *Green Thunder *Sweetstealer *Red Flameswirl *Fearwing *Skeetershriek *Red Slitherspike *Amberserpent *Snaptdo *Dashwing *Krilleater *Treacherous Thunderfire *Hogfly (Htdr) *Shellsnatcher *Golphin (Htdr) *Tonguetwister (Htdr) *Cloud Phantom *Electriskwyrm *Whispering Skullhorn *Fast Stormjumper *Whispering Thunderlash Fan-made Dragon Characters *Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp (Snaptrapper) *Shockfire (Thundering Boltstrike) *Darksight (Thundering Boltstrike) *Darksight's Pack (exclusive Thundering Boltstrikes) *Shaw (Frilled Flameglider) *Mama S (Slicesnout) *Dicer (Slicesnout) *Mama S' Offspring (exclusive Slicesnouts) *Cactus (Storming Sandswirl) *Swapfire (Switchscale) *Doombringer (Serpentine Spiralhorn) *Solroar (Lionscale) *Zip and Zap (Hideous Zippleback) *Eenie, Meenie, Miney, and Mo (Snaptrapper) *Wavedancer (Scauldron) Category:Blog posts